sciriimperiusfandomcom-20200215-history
Charmed - Power Of Four?
Quarto episódio da nona temporada Nele é abordada a relação de Prue e Phoebe e a conexão de Cole e Prue. Imagem:Prue_(7).JPG Charmed - Power of Four? Submundo Ao fundo ao chão, restos do demônio carniceiro que Cole havía derrotado para salvar phoebe Halliwell. Os pedaços começam a se juntar aos poucos vagarosamente formando uma gosma. Alguns demônios presentes ali ficam abismados e até mesmo surpresos com o que acontecia. Demon1= ooooooooooooooooooooooh A gosma começa a tomar forma. Um corpo formando-se ao chão. Até que: Regenera-se por completo. Demon2= Incrível! Demon carníceiro (Behemoth) Um demônio altamente cruel e vingativo, alimentavasse de todo tipo de carne que pudesse, rasgando-lhe a e devorando suas entranhas... Devido a isso ela vulgarmente chamado de demônio carníceiro. Behemoth= fundo e grunindo vai até o tal demon e arranca-lhe o coração, dando uma mordida e olhando aos outros como se dissesse: "Alguém quer ser o próximo?" Os outros saem correndo assustados porque apesar de serem demônios sabiam que aquele demonstrava ser muito poderoso. Behemoth= [Caminhando pelo local cheirando tudo, vê algo ao chão caído. boina. [ O gorrinho que Phoebe Halliwell usara quando ele a trouxera.] em mãos e cheirando-o com vontade como se estivesse faminto, diz: Phoeeeeeeeebe! Bruxuleando Abertura Ao fundo toca uma música calma e serena com o cenário da cidade de São Francisco. As pessoas, as ruas e mais ao fundo a casa das Halliwell surgindo... Casa das Halliwell - Quarto de Prue Prue Halliwell não era a mesma a semanas. Também como poderia com a infinidade de coisas que lhe havía acontecido? Morrera e voltara a vida, tivera um passado com Cole Turner, apaixonara-se por ele e o que era pior de tudo: Traira a confiança de sua irmã, aquela a quem deveria proteger. Sentada sob a cama, Prue olhava um album de fotos antigo da família. Via a sua avó, sua mãe, seu pai e as lágrimas já lhe subiam aos olhos. Quando deparou-se com uma foto com as irmãs, não conseguiu contralar o turbilhão que dominara-a. Escorreu-se uma lágrima pelo rosto branco e sofrido de Prudence. Tentando escondê-la como se tivesse vergonha de seus sentimentos, limpou-a com voracidade com uma das mãos enquanto que com a outra fechava o albúm com rispidez. Neste exato momento, lhe caiu umas fotos. Umas fotinhos conjuntas da qual Prue se recordara de ter visto já algumas vezes. Fotinhos que sua irmã Phoebe também conhecia e muito bem. Prue via ali diante dela, fotos tiradas de uma maquininha, onde Cole Turner e Phoebe Halliwell estavam abraçados, se beijando e até mesmo sorrindo. Sentindo-se a pior das criaturas, guardou-a correndo na caixinha de fotos, mas a tirou em seguida e tornou olhá-la como uma punição para o que havía feito a irmã mais nova. Não conseguindo mais, Prudence chorou. Não podia mais conter a dor que lhe tomava o peito. E nem fazia questão em fazê-lo... Casa das Halliwell - Cozinha Paige= na mesa com uma xícara de café diante dela e os olhos no jornal, chatiada com aquele cilma todo e pensando até quando a deixariam de lado naquela casa porque certas vezes ela jurava a si mesma que não passava de uma misera excluída ali. Leo= ali diante da cunhada Por que eu acho que você não está prestando atenção no jornal? Paige= o jornal e fita os olhos de Leo com fúria Leo= Okay, não ta mais aqui quem falou né! até a pia pegar uma xícara de café Paige= Sabe o que mais me irrita nessa família? a puxar assunto É que todo mundo aqui age como se estivesse tudo bem numa boa! Não sei por que mas, hiprocrísia nunca foi meu forte! para Leo Leo= Ninguém aqui está agindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo Paige, estamos apenas dando tempo ao tempo! Paige= Ah sim claro! Dando tempo e esperando que uma das duas se matem? Bela família! Piper= só ouvia a conversa ao pé do fogão enquanto fazia a papinha das crianças replica Nem sempre é assim com as Halliwell Paige, e você já deveria saber muito bem disso! Tudo entre nós pode ser como o próprio céu e do nada transformar-se num verdadeiro inferno embora sempre os problemas se resolvam e de mortos e feridos salvem-se todos... Paige= Nossa! ao extremo Hoje ela tirou o dia pra filosofar, oh só! Piper= com desdém para Paige Leo= Ah não! Chegou! Vocês duas também não né?´Olhando-as Paige= Não se preocupa não cunhado, pior do que as coisas estam, não podem ficar! Com licença, mas eu tenho que trabalhar! da cozinha Piper= O que deu nela? as mãos pra cima sem saber direito Hall - Dia Paige vai saindo para trabalhar quando encontra Phoebe a varanda, chorando. Ela senta-se ao lado da irmã e segura em sua mão. Paige= Querida? Tudo bem? [ A olha com pena] Phoebe= Minha vida está uma droga! Acha que estou bem? Paige= Você é forte Phee, vai superar. Phoebe= Superar? Você viu o que ela fez comigo? a Prue Roubou meu marido! E agora posa de ingênua e santa Paige= Talvez ela não tenha tido a intenção... Phoebe= Mais fez! Me traiu Paige! Ela deveria cuidar de mim como sempre jurou fazer e não fez! Me traiu isso sim! Paige= pensar e vendo que Phoebe tinha toda razão. Como Prue podia ter feito isso com ela? Phoebe= Ela sabia que eu amava ao Cole apesar de tudo! Sempre soube! Chorosa Paige= a irmã e a afaga Phoebe= Por que ele fez isso comigo Paige? Por quê? Paige= Há certas coisas na vida que não se tem explicação... Talvez nunca saiba porque Prue tenha sido tão mesquinha com você, talvez sim, não sabemos... Ela não podia tê-lo feito, mas fez! Agora é hora de você se erguer e lutar! [ Olha o relógio] Phee desculpe meu amor mas, eu tenho que ir... um beijo a testa e abre a bolsa olhando-a Ah droga! Phoebe= O que foi? Paige= Esqueci as chaves! [ Diz entrando] Casa das halliwell - Cozinha Prue finalmente havía descido e criado coragem para encarar as irmãs de frente apesar da vergonha que sentia dela mesma. Entra na cozinha, serve-se de uma xícara e encara Piper que está sentada a mesa com Leo. Prue= Bom dia! tom melancólico Piper= Bom dia! tom de indiferença Leo= Bom dia Prue! um leve sorriso. Era o único capaz de ser amável com ela naquele momento Paige= como um furacão na cozinha Alguém viu minhas chaves? Prue= Bom dia Paige! Paige= Bom dia, só se for pra vc que não tem noção do estrago que fez né? Prue= Paige sem saber o que dizer Paige= Como eu imaginei! [ Pega as chaves do carro e vai saindo] Prue= Ah não! Espere um momento! Todos vocês! Leo, Piper e Paige Piper= O que quer Prue? Fria Prue= O que eu quero? uma risadinha forçada O que eu quero? o tom de voz Quero que parem de me crucificar porque eu sei muito bem do que fiz, não preciso que ninguém me lembre! Paige= Pois não parece! [ Cruza os braços] Leo= Paige... Prue apenas estamos preocupados, todos nós! Prue= Eu agradeço a preocupação mais eu sou bem grandinha! Não tinha aintenção de que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto... Piper= Mais chegaram! E você magoou a Phoebe! Prue= Nada do que eu diga ou faça fará vocês verem isso com outros olhos não é? Paige= Não há mais o que ver! O que deveria se ver já foi visto a muito tempo! Você foi capaz de trair sua própria irmã por uma coisa infantil! Um capricho, diria, agora aguente as consequências de seus atos! [ Saindo] Prue= Paige! PAIGE! Piper= Eu também estou de saída! [ Pegando as chaves do carro dela] Prue= Piper você também não! [ Olhando magoada] Piper= Sinto muito Prue! Não vou compactuar com o que fez a Phoebe! Prue= Compactuar? Piper= Você arruinou a vida dela, e sabe muito bem disso! também Prue= Arruinei a vida dela? E na minha, ninguém pensa não? Piper= Sempre pensamos em você, tanto que a prova viva está aqui! A trouxemos de volta para nós! Prue= E eu era mais feliz lá do que aqui! Piper= Como é que é? Prue= Você ouviu bem! Não fui eu quem pedi para trazer-me de volta! Vocês meteram seu bedelho nisso! o deodo para o Leo e para a Piper Piper= Retire o que disse agora mesmo mocinha! Prue= Por que? É como eu realmente me sinto! Nada disso sem encaixa na vida que eu tive um dia e nunca vai! Leo= Prue, não diga uma coisa dessas! Piper= Deixa ela dizer Leo, quero ver o quanto mesquinha é capaz de ser! Prue= com a irmã Não da mesmo para falar com vocês não é? Me tornei a bruxa má na história, então, eu sei bem quando não sou bem vinda num lugar! Saindo Piper olha Leo que demonstrava ser o mais chateado com aquela história toda. Piper= Você ouviu o que eu ouvi? Ela não queria voltar! Leo= Ela falou sem pensar, Piper! Piper= Sem pensar? Leo ela renegou o que fizemos por ela! Nos odeia! Leo= Não! Isso não é verdade e você sabe muito bem disso, Piper! Piper= Eu só queria que fosse tudo como antes! Queria a minha irmã de volta! Leo= Eu sei querida, eu sei! Piper= Não estou mais suportando isso Leo, não estou! [ Quase chorando] Leo= Piper para si e a abraça com doçura Tudo vai dar certo minha Piper! Garanto a você! seus cabelos Piper= Num passe de mágica nossa família desmoronou Leo! Não acho que isso vá mudar assim da noite pro dia! ali abraçada ao marido Prue caminhava pelas ruas de San Francisco ao passo que relembrava seu reinicio com as irmãs Halliwell, e até mesmo sua relação com Cole. " Phoebe= Prueeeeeeeee [ Pula e abraça] Prue= Que foi que você fez dessa vez? Piper= Ué, não podemos abraçar você não? Abraça Paige= Está tão importante assim senhora fotografa da Rolling Stones? Gruda Prue= O que? Atônita Phoebe, Piper e Paige: PARABÉNS! Prue= grudada abraçada nas três " " Cole= sobre Prue lhe olhando Eu nunca imaginei você em minha vida, Prue! Agora não imagino minha vida sem você! Prue= o rosto de Cole com doçura, se inclina um pouquinho e lhe beija " Prue ouve alguém as suas costas e se vira voltando a si. Morte= Nunca é como esperamos que seja não é mesmo Prudence? Prue= Você? confusa, mas logo se lembra da conversa com Piper Oh não! Você veio me levar! Morte= Não a você! Prue= Como?Surpresa Morte= Tudo na vida tem uma consequência Prue, você já deveria sabê-lo! Prue= Não vai me tirar mais ninguém! Morte= Não aprendeu que nada é capaz de me vencer? Prue= Nada? Eu fui capaz! [ Enche a boca pra falar] A maior prova disso é que estou aqui diante de você agora, não estou? Morte= Justamente por isso outra pessoa irá em seu lugar! Pode-se fugir de mim, mas eu sempre faço meu trabalho, de um jeito ou de outro! Prue= pra trás Eu impedirei você! Morte= olhando Prue Alguém próximo a ti morrerá Prue e você não poderá evitar! Isso chama-se destino! Prue= Pra mim chama-se injustiça! Morte= olha Prue uma vez mais e desaparece Prue= para os lados VOCÊ NÃO VAI CONSEGUIR DESSA VEZ! ESTÁ ME OUVINDO! NÃO VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! a plenos pulmões no meio da rua quando ouve a bozina de uns dos carros que estavam parados já há algum tempo Rapaz= Ou moça pelo amor de Deus! Lugar de louco é no hospício viu! Sai da minha frente! Prue= para a calçada assombrada ainda com que a morte lhe dissera "Alguém próximo a ti morrerá Prue e você não poderá evitar! Isso chama-se destino! " a mesma frase repetidamente, várias e várias vezes. Tudo a sua volta comeceçava a rodar. Prue via tudo ficar negro e a voz em sua mente cada vez mais forte lhe dizendo a mesma coisa. Perdia a gravidade. Estava caindo. Até que fora de encontro ao chão e de maneira repentina. Havía desmaiado Estrada de San Francisco - Dia Phoebe= Eu sei que tenho um prazo Elise, inclusive estou indo para aí cobri-lo. Eu tive uns probleminhas pessoais mais nada que não se possa resolver depois! Okay bye bye! ouve então um grunido e olha pro espelho retrovisor. Assusta-se Behemoth= a olhá-la grunindo e babando, a puxa para si de imediato Phoebe= se soltar e perdendo ao mesmo tempo a direção do carro ME LARGA! Prue= ali no meio da estrada vendo a luta de Phoebe contra o demônio PHOEBE! Phoebe= podia ver a irmã ainda lutando para se soltar de Belmeth quando o carro derrapa e capota Prue= NÃÃÃÃÃO! para socorrê-la Behemoth= com Phoebe de lá assim que Prue corre até o carro Prue= Phoebe! o carro vazio PHOEEEEEEEEBE! Prue acorda. Prue= rua caida ao chão com uma multidão a sua volta. Alguém lhe havía introduzido eter nas narinas. Agora ela estava perdida e pior do que isso, sem saber onde pudesse estar Phoebe Casa das Halliwell - Entardecer Paige= ao sofá com Piper ao lado dela falando a respeito do comportamento de Prue Não é segredo algum o que penso de Cole não é? Foi só a Prue se envolver com ele que deu nisso! Piper= É mais ela teve sua parcelinha de culpa! Sagaz Paige= Não estou negando que teve, mas o Cole sabe enredar muito bem as pessoas não? Piper= Saber sabe ainda mais se a pessoa der uma brecha como ela fez! Prue era tão sensata, o que deu nela afinal de contas? Prue= Vocês podem discutir minha vida pessoal outra hora okay? entrando porque ouvira o final da conversa A Phoebe foi raptada! Paige e Piper= Como é que é? Prue= Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram! E pelo mesmo demônio, aquele que julgavamos estar morto! Piper= Meu Deus! Paige, tente senti-la. Paige= concentrando Não sinto Phee em canto algum! Prue= Entenderam agora a gravidade da situação? Seca Piper= Paige assustada Paige= o olhar Prue= Alow, vocês duas! A morte apareceu pra mim e disse que tiraria alguém próximo a mim, portanto, apressem-se! Pra alguma coisa essa porcaria de projeção tem que servir! LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEO! Leo= diante delas Prue= A Phoe... Leo= Eu já soube! Piper= E por que não veio nos avisar? Leo= Porque eu não tinha permissão! Paige= Hein? Prue= Esses anciões infelizes! Eles que vão brinca com a vida de outro! Com a da minha irmã não! subindo as escadas Piper= a Leo, sobe atrás Quarto de Prue Prue= a cabiceira da cama com um vidro de pilulas na mão Piper= Heeeeeeeeey! Que você ta fazendo? Prue= Pilulas pra dormir! Ambas sabemos que minha projeção está conectada emocionalmente a vocês desde que voltei então, eu vou salvar a Phoebe! metade do vidro nas mãos Piper = Prue, assombrada Prue pare! os comprimidos longe e tira o frasco da mão dela Eu sei o quanto quer salvar a Phoebe, mas essa não é a solução! Prue= E qual é então? Esperar que ele a mate? Piper= Eu sei que você encontrá-la e sem precisar de remédios pra isso! os ombros da irmã Prue= Eu só a quero de volta! Quero voltar a ser a irmã que era! A irmã que Phee merecia ter! Piper= a irmã e a abraça com carinho Você já é Prue! Na verdade, nunca deixou de ser! Prue= a irmã, desmaia do nada Piper= Prue? Galpão abandonado - Noite Phoebe= numa roda, paralizada novamente pelo demônio. Não podia falar ou se mexer. Apenas o via cortar sua pele com suas garras enquanto grunia. Apenas algo podia ser visto em Phoebe: Seu olhar de horror Behemoth= e arranhando Phoebe ao mesmo tempo Phoeeeeeeeeeebe! a pele dela levemente fundo Prue= lá atrás do demônio e o joga longe Saia de perto da minha irmã seu gosmento nojento! Phoebe= voar longe sem ver quem o atacara Prue= Phoebe! Você pode me ouvir? a irmã naquele estado catatônico Phoebe= gritar. Pudia ouvir a irmã. Melhor que isso, podia vê-la. Como? Talvez fosse um milagre. O fato era que ela também podia ver Belmouth e antes que pudesse tentar avisa a irmã, ele já havia lhe imobilizado e usado de seu veneno paralizador nela e Phoebe sabia: Agora seria o fim delas caso as outras não agissem o mais rápido possível Casa das Halliwell Piper= Ela não acorda! To começando a fica preocupada Leo! Leo= Piper preocupado tanto quanto ela Paige= Eu achei! Achei o demônio! Está num galpão abandonado na esquina com oeste de san Francisco! Piper= O que fazemos com a Prue? Paige= Levamos! Não sabemos o que encontraremos lá! Leo= Então, vamos! Prue nos braços e orbitando Paige= com Piper também Galpão abandonado - Noite Phoebe= Prue! passava o efeito do veneno Saia daqui! Anda! Você é a minha única chance! Vamos se projete pra casa! Prue= só movendo os olhos Phoebe= Prue, eu sei que você pode contra ele, vamos! Behemoth= em Phoebe voltando a paralizá-la Phoebe= assombrada Prue= apavorada Behemoth= até Phoebe e grunindo voltando a corta-lhe a carne, dessa vez sem a menor só Phoebe= apenas ver a dor em seu olhar Prue= com aquela cena, apavora-se mais ainda quando ele caminha até ela Leo= ali com Prue nos braços Piper = logo depois com Paige Paige= Que tipo de demônio é esse? a cena enojada Piper= O mais nojento que eu já vi sis! Behemoth= vozes se afasta de Prue aos poucos indo a procura do barulho Piper= Ops! Leo= puxa Shiu! Paige= Que shiu o que Leo? Nossas irmãs estão... atrás deles ... Lá! Behemoth= a tocar em Piper Leo= com ela Behemoth = longe Prue= ali diante deles. Estava agora de volta em seu corpo. Podia lutar de igual pra igual Paige= Prue, nunca fiquei tão feliz em te ver! Prue= Demônio carniceiro E traiçoeiro Vieras do pó E para o pro pó voltarás com a ajuda das irmãs Behemoth= NÃO! voando gosma pra todo lado Piper= Eca! Paige= Como isso é... Prue= ... Nojento! As três se olham e dizem juntas: Prue, Piper e Paige = Phoebe!!!! saem correndo para Phoebe Phoebe= Eu to bem! Eu to bem! recobrando os movimentos e levantando Prue= ajudando a levantar junto de Piper Paige= Essa foi por pouco! Piper= Você ta bem Phee? Leo= Phoebe Pronto! Phoebe= Sim! Prue Prue= também Bom, vamos né gente? vira saindo Phoebe= Prue? as costas dela Prue= virando pra irmã Sim? Phoebe= Obrigada! Prue= da um leve sorriso Essas coisas não se agradecem! Você é minha irmã, e era o que eu deveria ter feito a muito tempo! se vira novamente caminhando Leo, Piper, Paige e Phoebe= Prue sair Quarto de Prue - Noite Prue= enquanto começava a se debater Hotel de San Francisco Cole= a cama sem conseguir dormir. A luz treme. Diante dele surge a nova Tríade um pulo da cama Triade 1= Cole Turner lhe demos outra chance e mais uma vez você traiu aos seus e agora pagará por isso! Cole= Se eu devo pagar por proteger as encantadas, que assim seja! Prue= materializando ali Cole, não! Triade 2 = uma bola de fogo a Prudence Cole= Prue, não! na frente e queima Prue= apavorada COOOOOOOOOOOOOLE! Triadade 3= Vamos! Triade1= E quanto a ela? Prue Triade 2= Deixem-na! Nosso trabalho aqui está feito! Prue= sumir no fogo diante dela, gritando já em seu quarto Phoebe= no quarto da irmã assustada com os gritos Prue acalme-se! Prue! Prue= COOOOOOOOOOOLE! aos gritos ainda Phoebe= Prue foi só um sonho! Está tudo bem! saber como falar com a irmã Prue= Não! Não está nada bem! Cole está morto! Phoebe= Prue, não diga sandices! Lógico que não está! Você só teve um pesadêlo! Séria Prue= Não tive não! Eu m projetei até ele e o vi morrer pelas mãos da nova Tríade! A morte me disse que alguém próximo a mim morreria, e eu achando o tempo todo que era você quando na verdade, era ao Cole! desesperada Phoebe= Cole! como se tivesse levado um bofetão com os olhos emareados de lágrimas Piper= com Paige no quarto quando as vê Prue? Phoebe? Paige= O que está acontecendo aqui? Por que dos gritos? Leo= ali diante das irmãs Piper= Leo, aonde estava? Leo= Falando com os anciões sobre Cole! Prue e Phoebe olham-no com ar de choro. Paige= Ta, o que tem o Cole? Leo= Ele... sério Ele está morto! por dizer com a voz abalada Piper e Paige= Prue e Phoebe Prue= Ah Meu Deus, nãããão! prantos Phoebe= a irmã de rompante e a abraça Calma Prue! Calma minha irmã! voz de choro se segurando ao máximo Piper e Paige= a cena, sentam-se ao lado delas e abraçam-se as irmãs também Leo= ali observando toda aquela tristeza se perguntando até quando veria suas Charmed Ones sofrerem daquela maneira Cripta dos Turners - Manhã Na cripta do Turners apenas havia Piper, Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Darryl e Leo. Tudo feito da maneira mais simples e indolor possível. Ao fundo podia-se ouvir uma música suave: I Grieve - Peter Gabriel Sacerdotiza= Estamos todos aqui hoje para dar adeus ao nosso querido irmão, Cole Turner, que nos deixou cedo, mas encontrou sua rendenção... Prue= [ Olhando fixo pra tumba dos Turners nem se quer prestando atenção na cerimonia] Phoebe= seu lado chorando, porém, tranquilamente Piper= Leo abraçada Paige= Prue com pena ao lado de Darryl Darryl= e pesa suas mãos aos ombros de Prue e Phoebe Sacerdotiza= as velas Agora querido irmão, nós te damos a rendenção, que você encontre a paz e que Deus a nós já traz. Desncanse em paz Cole. finalmente saindo calmamente do recinto Piper= Prue Prue... Prue= a cabeça Eu estou bem! Phoebe= até a tumba de Cole e deposita uma rosa ali. Fica um tempinho e se vira para as irmãs Paige= Quer que a gente... Prue= Eu já disse que estou bem! Paige com dor no olhar, mas ao mesmo tempo era uma rocha Darryl= na mão de Prue Ele era um bom homem! Leo= Muito corajoso por sinal! Prue= vira pra lapide de Cole com uma rosa nas mãos Phoebe= Vamos! Ela precisa ficar sozinha! Piper, Paige, Leo e Darryl = Prue e saem com Phoebe Prue= a rosa contra as mãos tão forte que chega a cortar o dedo. Olha as mãos e a rosa manchada com seu sangue, caminha em direção a tumba de Cole, respira fundo comprimindo o choro o máximo que podia Morte= ali diante de Prue Eu sinto muito. Prue= vira e o olha com fúria Você sente muito? Sarcástica Oh. muito obrigada! Morte= Não se pode evitar certas coisas Prudence! Lembre-se do que lhe disse anos atrás. pode chorar por eles! Não é vergonha alguma! Prue= SEU DESGRAÇADO! VOCÊ TIROU TODOS QUE EU AMEI! AGORA ME FALA EM CHORAR? o controle Morte= Você ainda tem à suas irmãs e muito mais do que possa imaginar! Sumindo Prue= a rosa esmagada nas mãos, a deixa cair. Volta-se para a tumba de Cole Eu nunca imaginei você em minha vida! Agora não imagino minha vida sem você! pelo choro Por que me salvou Cole? Era eu quem devia estar morta agora e não você! a tumba dele com uma das mãos. Ouve vozes. Interrompendo o choro as poucos, as vozes ficam mais claras. Prue fecha os olhos e torna a abri-los. Diante dela a imagem de Prudence Warren Turner. Ela estava ali, a olhá-la sorrindo O que eu devo saber? ao passo que uma imagem toma-lhe a visão. Era Cole. E carregava nos braços um lindo bebê. Seu semblante apavorado dizia-lhe que algo estava errado. Não havia tempo. Mais tempo para que? Prue não sabia ao certo. " Cole= Não vou deixar que tire ela de mim! a alguém a sua frente A visão estava embaçada mais aos poucos Prue podia ver. E podia-se ver ali também do outro lado do recinto olhando apavoradamente para o marido que tinha o bebê deles nos braços. Prudence= Cole, corra! Tire Melissa daqui! A pessoa virou-se para Prudence. Encarou-a friamente. Prudence sentiu-se gelar até os ossos. Mas ela tornou a vira-se, acompanhava Cole com olhar. Cole= lentamente em direção ao berço da bebê e ao chegar a acomodou ali Prudence= Por favor, nos deixe em paz! Cole= Você não quer a elas! Está brava comigo. Podia-se agora saber que a pessoa era na verdade uma mulher. Ela caminhava até a bebê lentamente. Cole= Não mamãe! Não vai fazer com ela o que fez comigo! uma bola de fogo nas mãos Prue aterrorizou-se. Via Elizabeth Turner. E ela queria o bebê de Prudence. Elizabeth= Ela tornou você um fraco! fúria na voz Cole= Não, ela me tornou alguém capaz de amar! a bola de fogo Elizabeth= e devolve-lhe a bola Prudence= COOOOOOOOOOLE! enquanto corre e atira-se a frente de Cole Cole= PRUDEEEEEEEEEEEENCE! Prudence= pelo fogo e sumindo diante dele Cole= NÃÃÃÃÃO! ao chão com a cabeça baixa. Volta-se para mãe e com uma bola de fogo nas mãos atira-a nela sem dó nem piedade Elizabeth= Cole, por quê? no fogo Cole= Porque ela era minha única chance de ser bom e você a tirou de mim! dor na voz, falando de modo impactuante e olhou então para a esposa que jazia ali, morta, ao chão Prue fechou os olhos bruscamente e tornou a abri-los segundos depois, aturdida, cofusa, surpresa e assombrada com o que vira. Prue= Você morreu para salvar a mim! Assim como eu morri para salvar você! ela a olhar com dor para tumba de Cole Turner Fim